Love A Doll
by eL Leo Zi
Summary: Kepercayaan kosong yang hanya membawanya pada kehancuran. Kepercayaan yang membuatnya terus berjuang. Kepercayaan akan Cinta Sebuah Boneka pada Tuannya. Tapi, apakah ia akan dicintai juga? a HunHan fanfic


~|Love|^|A Doll|~

HunHan

.

.DLDR

_1_

"KELUAR!"

"Ta.. Tapi.. Sehunie.."

"CEPAT PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"

"SEHUN! Aku kekasihmu! Aku berhak untuk tau dimana rumahmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau berhak atau tidak utk tau dimana rumahku! Yang penting, KAU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"

"Fine! Aku akan pergi dari sini! Kau Puas?! Kita Putus! Good Bye, Dasar Maniak Boneka!"

BLAAM!

"Itu lebih baik." berkata acuh sambil mengunci pintu.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar pertengkaran dari arah pintu depan. Aku bisa memastikan bahwa pemilikku bertengkar lagi dengan gadis/orang yang slalu mengikutinya pulang hanya untuk mengetahui dimana ia tinggal.

Sungguh, ia ingin menengahi kejadian beruntun itu. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri duduk di singgasananya dalam sebuah kotak kaca bening yang diletakkan diatas dinding. Menjadi hiasan dalam kamar sang pemilik.

Tak lama kemudian, pemiliknya masuk ke kamar dan berbaring frustasi diatas kasur King Size berwarna krem.

Sehun, nama pemiliknya. Orang yang slalu emosional & tak memiliki teman akrab. Kehidupannya suram, hanya ditemani oleh ribuan boneka koleksinya dirumah itu. Sifatnya agak psikopat, egois, tak pernah ramah pada siapapun.

Namun, Benda mati yang hanya menjadi hiasan kamar itu tau segalanya. Karena ia terus memperhatikan & bersama sang pemilik. Bahwa, pemiliknya hanyalah seorang yang kesepian yang begitu menginginkan teman. Namun, caranya salah utk mendapat teman.

Sehun menatapnya. Menatap boneka manusia berukuran ±60cm yg memakai busana pangeran kerajaan dan duduk disinggasana dalam kotak kaca. Boneka yang sama sekali tak pernah ia perhatikan, hanya mengurung benda itu dalam kotak kaca.

Ia bangun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan lalu menurunkan kotak kaca yg digantung diatas dinding. Membuka kunci kotak tersebut, dan mengeluarkan boneka itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Ia membersihkan debu yg bersarang diatas rambut sang boneka. Sehun bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada debu di bonekanya.

Setelah yakin tak ada debu, ia memasukkan kembali boneka itu ke kotak kaca.

Ia menatap pemiliknya yang perlahan menggantungkan kotak itu diatas dinding.

"Tetaplah kau di sana, Luhan."

Terdengar seperti perintah daripada permohonan. Sang boneka, Luhan, menatap sedih pada pemiliknya yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia boneka. Boneka yang tak mungkin bisa bergerak. Boneka yang tak akan pernah bahagia. Terpuruk dalam kesedihan sampai beratus milyar tahun lamanya. Dan tak ada yang peduli. Sungguh, Ia ingin mati, ia ingin rusak. Apapun itu, jika ia tak bahagia bersama orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia ingin keluar dari kutukan dunia ini.

Θ^Θ

Sehun melempar tas kerjanya dengan asal kearah meja kerjanya. Mood nya slalu buruk beberapa minggu trakhir ini. Ia lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dan memasuki sebuah ruang yang remang remang penuh dengan sobekan kain yang berceceran.

Ia menyambar sebuah boneka buruk rupa & pisau.

Jleb!

Ia menusuk boneka itu tepat di jantung.

Ia mencabik cabik boneka itu sampai tak berbentuk. Nafasnya kerap. Ia melempar pisaunya asal dan menancap tepat di wajah sebuah boneka wanita berbusana hanbok*benargatulisannya*authorkepo.

"Grrh... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!"Teriaknya frustasi.

Θ^Θ

_**Aku tidak tau.**_

_**Apa mauku.**_

_**Apa keinginanku.**_

_**Apa yg terjadi dalam diriku.**_

_**Salahkah aku begini.**_

_**Diluar batas kemanusiaan.**_

_**Tidak.**_

_**Bukan itu.**_

_**Perih.**_

_**Rasanya menyakitkan.**_

_**Aku bertanya,**_

_**Apa Diriku?**_

_**Ibu..**_

_**Ayah..**_

_**Apa diriku?**_

_**Mengapa aku begini?**_

_**Aku sendiri tidak mengerti diriku.**_

_**Aku tidak mau begini.**_

_**Tenggelam akan bayang bayang kesendirian.**_

_**Tolong..**_

_**Aku...**_

Θ^Θ

Teriakan itu lagi. Smuanya terjadi berungkali.

Aku bosan. Keluarkan aku dari penjara ini.

Aku menatap cemas, melihatnya masuk ke kamar dengan tampilan acak dan raut wajah yang kusut. Sudah 2 hari pemiliknya itu tak pulang. Baru hari ini. Sepertinya kerja selama 2 hari tanpa henti. Dan pulang dengan penampilan seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Θ^Θ

Sehun memakaikan baju pada boneka hiasan kamarnya. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk memandikan pangeran boneka itu, mengeringkannya dan mengganti baju. Setidaknya, mood buruknya mulai berkurang sekarang. Ia mengganti baju pangeran itu dengan sebuah yukata bergaris biru hitam.

Setelah itu ia biarkan boneka itu terduduk sendiri dalam ruangan khusus yg penuh dengan jejeran boneka antik.

Dan, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Θ^Θ

'Itu cocok utkmu..'

Luhan tertegun, matanya melirik kearah sesuatu yang berbicara padanya. Sebuah boneka miko berkimono merah dengan motif bunga lily.

'Terimakasih...'

Boneka itu tersenyum.

'manusia itu... Dia membuatku...'

'hah?'

'setengah boneka yang ada di sini adalah buatannya..'

'aku baru tau..'

'apa kau.. Juga buatannya?'

'tidak.. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak.. Ia umur 5 thn klw tdk salah..'

'Dia orang yg baik.. Namun, jika sudah lewat batas, ia tak beda dengan para pembunuh...'

Luhan terbelalak.

'Semua yang disini pernah membencinya... Andai... Ia mengerti perasaan semua boneka...

Semua yang ada disini rata-rata pernah menjadi korbannya,'

'..!'

Sehun masuk lagi kedalam ruangan itu & mengambil Luhan.

'Aku ragu hal itu akan terjadi pada mu. Tapi, kau boneka. Pasti akan jadi korban kekesalannya juga. Maka, berhati-hatilah...'

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia percaya. Percaya pada perkataan miko itu. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Sehun tak akan melakukan itu padanya. Kepercayaan kosong yang hanya membawanya pada kehancuran. Kepercayaan yang membuatnya terus berjuang.

Kepercayaan akan Cinta Sebuah Boneka pada Tuannya.

Tapi, apakah ia akan dicintai juga?

Θ^Θ

_1_the_end_

Halo, saya author baru di ffn. salam kenal~ dan terimakasih sudah baca ff saya yang rada abal ini haha.. dan satu lagi, ff ini sudah penah saya post di fb. mungkin ada yang uda tau ya... yasudahlah, :D

terakhir, kalau tidak keberatan bisakah anda meninggalkan jejak dalam kotak review? :)


End file.
